1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device to be mounted on a circular saw for blowing air on the front trajectory of a rotating circular saw blade to disperse the accumulated sawdust. The device also stops a large portion of the sawdust which usually reach the face of the operator.
2. Prior Art
No prior art is known by the applicant to make use of the air flow caused by the rotation of a circular saw blade for dispersing sawdust away from the portion of the cutting line in front of the blade.